


Stealing Our Future

by Restrictedeyes



Category: Homestuck, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Karkat Swearing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona in Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restrictedeyes/pseuds/Restrictedeyes
Summary: Karkat never thought his life would take such an unexpected turn. But now that he has a chance to ensure he lives past the point in which his secret is revealed to the world, he is going to grasp it and never let go. A Homestuck meets Persona 5 with references. Read authors note.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, before this begins, there are things that need to be said.**

**Number 1: I don't know if this is going to be a small thing or something I'm going to try and flesh out into an actual story. The reasons for this are a) I like both Homestuck and Persona 5, but I don't know if I can make a good crossover between them. b) I like homestuck in general, but I never fully read the comic, even if I'm making this as if sgrub never happened, and as such I can't say I'll even use the proper terms or personalities for characters, let alone make things or the characters consistent with the comic. Finally c) I am only so good at coming up with things that I don't know if I can make a whole original storyline myself.**

**Number 2: This is mostly an idea I had in my head that wouldn't go away, and honestly there aren't many Homestuck crossovers outside of maybe on Archive of our Own, and even that is kind of limited at times.**

**So keep these things in mind. This may be only a few chapters at most, and I don't know how well it'll go, but if someone wants to help or take the idea from me and run with it, let me know.**

Chapter 1: The Countdown Begins

Karkat thought he knew what to expect of his life. He would either come to regret everything in his miserable existence as it came to an end, or he would successfully live and become the greatest Threshecutioner ever to grace Alternia. There were little other choices in a society like the one he lived in. It probably didn't help that he really didn't try and figure out a way to keep the knowledge of his secret hidden when the day would come that he could no longer hide it. That was always 'future Karkat's problem'. He also should stop referring to his future self as if he was someone different than himself, and like his future self's problem wasn't his own. Regardless, he saw no alternatives…at least until that night.

Karkat had had a shitty day, which was his normal day. He woke up to an annoying crabdad, his lusus/guardian, screeching up a storm. He argued with it for several minutes before getting on with his day. He re-watched some romance movies, chatted with his hate-friends (at least those who were on and were bearable to talk to most of the time), and a small feelings jam with his morail Gamzee before he got annoyed with him, and finally he relaxed to ease the migraine that was his life. Overall, a normal shitty day. He never thought his life would suddenly take a drastic turn in the span of one night. Or that he would suddenly have such a intense love and hate relationship with the color blue.

Karkat suddenly became aware some time after falling asleep in his recuperacoon that there was a rattling noise like chains. This gave him pause as he had no chains in his hive, before becoming more aware that he was not covered in slime like he was supposed to be. His eyes jolted open and he sat upright in tense paranoia. Taking a small moment to look where he was, he found himself in a small room that seemed to be a cell judging by the barred door. The room was very blue, and he was laying on some (slightly comfy) cushioned board of some sort. There was what looked to be a load gaper as well. He looked at himself and grew very tense. He was in a very ragged uniform with chains wrapped around him, as well as a giant metal sphere attached to his feet. He bolted to his feet.

"What the fuck is with this shit!? Who the fuck did this!?" He asked, mostly to himself. He definitely wasn't expecting an answer to arise.

"He is certainly a more lively guest than we have ever had." Came a strange voice from outside the cell door. Karkat quickly went to the door and looked outside. The room outside his cell was made of stone, and looking in some slight disrepair. Even creepier was the fact that there were certain spots on the floor and walls that had marks on them. RED marks. But the strangest thing was in the middle of the room. There was a desk with a few things sitting on it. Sitting in a chair at the desk was a strange…male being? His limbs were long, as was his sniff nub (the longest Karkat had ever seen, such that he thought it was fake). He had grey coloring on his head, at least what he had on his head. His ocular orbs were wide and bloodshot in a creepy stare, as was his squawk gaper in a giant smile. The being wore a tuxedo of all things, which was offsetting from the room. After what seemed like several minutes, Karkat finally found enough wits to speak.

"Who and what the fuck are you!? Get me out of here you gangly excuse of a hunchback! Why have you grubnapped me!?" He demanded. The being didn't react, sitting there smiling.

"You are right, he is a stark contrast from the other." Said another voice. Karkat looked around, before noticing movement from the side. He looked to his right to see what looked like a young female a couple of sweeps older than a grub. She had the same outer coloring as the male being, but had yellow coloring on her head. She wore a blue outfit and had almost vibrant yellow ocular orbs. She also happened to be holding a giant book in one arm. Karkat slightly wondered if she was slightly stronger than she look holding it as if it was nothing.

"What the fuck is going on!? Who the fuck are you nookstains!?" The male being finally spoke.

"Peace young guest, we will explain if you allow us." Karkat's anger only grew, but he knew he wouldn't get answers if he continued to rage. He took a breath, then calmed himself a little.

"Fine" He said, straining to be calm. "But you better tell me. And get me out of here!"

"I'm afraid we can not." Karkat was about to rage again before the male continued. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Igor, I am pleased to make your aquaintence."

"And I am Lavenza, assistant to my master here."

"Ok great, whoop-de-fuckin-do. Now why the hell can you not let me out!? Why have you grubnapped me!?" the male, Igor, simply folded his hands in front of his face.

"You are mistaken. We have not…grubnapped you, as you put it." Karkat just was confused.

"This is not your reality. The real you is still asleep in your home…or hive, I believe you call it. You are only experiencing this as a dream." Lavenza explained.

"What…? Are you fucking saying…" Karkat tried wrapping his head around this. "You're saying this isn't real? That I'm going insane?"

"No, my young guest. This is quite real. And very serious." Karkat didn't think this Igor guy would suddenly get that tone of voice, but he felt an apprehension to things now.

"What do you mean real then?"

"Allow me to explain. Firstly, as to why you are in the state you are in, that is due to the room we are in. This is the Velvet Room. The state of this room, is a reflection of the state of your own heart." Karkat was more confused and nervous.

"What the fuck does that mean? What is a heart? Why does anything of mine reflect a dungeon?"

"Ah, do forgive us. Some words for things that you use are different from the ones we use. The heart if the organ that pumps blood to the rest of the body." Karkat's eyes lit up a little.

"Wait, my blood pusher?"

"Indeed. To explain: Deep in your heart, you feel like a prisoner. A prisoner awaiting their execution." Igor said, looking to the side. Karkat followed his gaze before his eyes widened. He hadn't noticed before, but now it was like it was the only thing there. He saw a stump with and axe embedded into it. Next to it was an open container, waiting for something to be put into it. Karkat felt his blood run cold. "You are an outcast, one who doesn't belong, according to the society you live in. The world around you will see your life come to an end when your secret is no longer able to be kept." Karkat was beginning to understand. It still didn't make sense how any of this was happening, but he understood.

"So…what?" he was beginning to get angry again. "You brought me from my body just to tell me all of this!? Remind me my life is limited?" If possible, Igor's smile got wider.

"That leads to the other reason you are here. Tell me, our young guest, what would you say if I told you…that we could help you avoid this fate?" Karkat felt like his word froze. Avoid…his fate? As in avoid getting murdered just because his blood color wasn't supposed to exist? Was that even possible?

"What do you mean?" He asked in an even tone.

"That is the other thing we will explain." Lavenza started. "As you have noticed, we do not look like your people, trolls. Since your people have access to the stars, you will believe when we tell you that we are not from your world." Karkat's ocular orbs lit up. "There is a world called Earth where humans live. Humans look much like we do, and haven't exactly mastered space travel yet, but are advanced enough for it to a minor degree. It is there that we call our home." Igor took up from here.

"Throughout the years, we have come to the aid of humans when certain…phenomena have occurred. Supernatural beings who wished to end or enslave mankind. Through aiding them and the gifts that the unlock, we have guided those who beat these evil beings and kept mankind free to choose their own path. Recently, a young trickster and his team took down a would be god from forcing his will upon the world. However, that is also why we are here." Igor explained gravely.

"The remnants of that would be god escaped our world, floating in an aimless void through space. That is, until recently…" Karkat listened to all of this. He felt like one of the things he could have some pride in is being a leader, and being somewhat tactically smart was required of any leader. He could see where this was going.

"You're saying…this…thing made it to Alternia." Igor nodded.

"Indeed. And with it, came distortion. Quickly, many individuals of your world are being consumed by distorted desires, and pushing those desires onto others. If nothing is done, your world, and others, will be led to ruin." This caused Karkat to become very alerted.

"What!? The fuck to do you mean to ruin?"

"Unfortunately, we do not have the time to explain. The night is starting to wane." Lavenza said somewhat sadly.

"We understand this is confusing for you, as it is strange for us. We know you may think this not real, and may write it off as a dream. You will come to understand in time. For now, we ask you this. Do you have the courage, the will to stand against the world and the coming ruin? You will soon see what we mean, and when you have your answer, we will meet again."

"What!? No you brain dead nook licker! You can't just…not…" Karkat felt his eyes quickly growing heavy as his vision blurred before passing out. Why couldn't anything be easy?


	2. Chapter 2: More Headaches Than Necessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start setting in motion.

Chapter 2: More Headaches Than Necessary

Karkat awoke just after the sun went down. Groggily he got up, wiping some of the slime off of him. His mind was in a hazy until his thoughts brought him back to what happened. Igor, Lavenza, Distortions, Ruin. Karkat sat there wide-eyed for a while, trying to understand whether what happened was real or not. Shaking his head, realizing that thinking on it isn’t going to mean shit; he got up and got ready for the day like any other. Arguing with crabdad, filled his digestion bladder, and mentally prepared for the horrid day ahead. This proved to be an important thing to do when his routine was interrupted by his annoying morail, Gamzee, messaging him. Before he could though, there was an alert on his husktop. Wondering what it was, he quickly took a look, as to not get Gamzee to message him multiple times. However, Karkat found something that wasn’t there before. It was what seemed to be an app. It looked like…an ocular orb? A red and black colored app with an ocular orb. What the shit was this? Karkat tried to move the app and delete it, but found he couldn’t even click on it, not that he actually wanted to. He decided to ignore it for now and respond to Gamzee. He could always bother Sollux if he needed to.

**terminallyCapricious: HeY bEsTfRiEnD! :o)**

**carcinoGeneticist: DEAR SWEET JEGUS GAMZEE, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO MY HUSKTOP?**

**TC: NoThIn My MoThErFuCkIn BrOtHeR. jUsT sEeInG hOw ThInGs ArE gOiNg On ThIs WoNdErFuL dAy FoR mY bEsT fRiEnD. hOnK hOnK. :oD**

**CG: GAMZEE, IF I WANTED TO SPILL MY PROTEIN CHUTE IN ANYWAY ABOUT HOW MY LIFE AND DAY HAVE BEEN, IT WOULD NOT BE TO YOU AND YOUR SOPOR ADDLED THINKPAN. ESPECIALLY NOT THIS EARLY INTO THE NIGHT. BUT IF YOU MUST KNOW, I AM FINE.**

**TC: ThAt’S aMaZiNg KaRbRo. WhY dO yOu ThInK i DiD sOmEtHiNg? I wOuLdN’t MeSs WiTh YoUr HuSkToP kArBrO. :o(**

**carcinoGeneticist: WELL SOMEHOW I GET ON MY LAPTOP TO RESPOND TO YOU AND I FIND A WEIRD FUCKING APP ON HERE THAT WASN’T THERE BEFORE. BUT I WILL BELIEVE YOU DIDN’T PUT IT THERE SINCE I AM AN AMAZING MORAIL THAT WOULD NOT ACCUSE A DIPSHIT CLOWN OF DOING SOMETHING. BESIDES, ALL OF ALTERNIA WOULD BE ON THE BRINK OF DESTRUCTION, CURSING THE NAME OF ‘GAMZEE MAKARA’ BEFORE YOU LEARNED HOW TO SUCCESSFULLY PUT A VIRUS ONTO SOMEONE ELSES HUSKTOP WITH HOW HIGH ON SOPOR SLIME YOU CONSTANTLY ARE.**

**TC: WeLl It DoN’t PrEvEnT yOu FrOm BeInG oN sO mAyBe It’S gOoD? eItHeR wAy I’m MoThErFuCkIn GlAd ThInGs ArE gOiNg WeLl FoR OnE oF mY rIgHtEoUs BrOtHeRs.**

**CG: YEAH YEAH, EVERYTHING’S GOOD IN THIS SHITSHOW CALLED LIFE. WAIT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOR ‘ONE’ OF YOUR RIGHTEOUS BROTHERS?**

**TC: HoNk :o( TaVbRo Is AcTiNg MoThErFuCkIn StRaNgE. hE wAs AcTiNg LiKe He DiDn’T wAnT tO tAlK aNd WaS gEtTiNg DeFeNsIvE aBoUt ShIT. tHeN gOt ReAl NeRvOuS aFtEr SeEiNg ThE sHiT hE wAs PuTtInG dOwN. tHaT’s WhY i DeCiDeD tO mEsSaGe My MoSt RiGhTeOuS mOtHeRfUcKiN bRo, I dIdN’t KnOw WhY tAvBrO wAs LiKe ThAt.**

This gave Karkat reason to pause. Now Tavros Nitram, or Tavbro as Gamzee called him, was always nervous. Saying Tavros was a nervous troll was like saying the Alternian Sun was a giant ball of fiery death. Any troll over a couple sweeps and with half a coherent thought in their think pan would know this in the right circumstances. But for Tavros to get defensive with Gamzee, the one troll he got along with the most, was strange. Maybe he should see what the fucktard was up to.

**CG: ALRIGHT, IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER, I’LL MESSAGE THE LITTLE SHIT AND SEE WHAT IS GOING ON.**

**TC: ReAlLy? ThAnKs MoThErFuCkIn BeSt FrIeNd. HoNk HoNk :oD :oD**

**CG: I GET IT ALREADY, GO BACK TO GAZING UP YOUR OWN NOOK YOU DELIRIOUS CLOWN. I’LL MESSAGE YOU LATER.**

After that, Karkat took a while to think about what to do. Tavros was apparently acting up. The first option was the most obvious of course. That being that it was because of Vriska Serket: aka The Spiderbitch. She had been the source of…well almost all the problems Tavros had to deal with. At least outside of not having that much of posture pole. Vriska had sweeps ago, using her mind powers, made Tavros walk right off a cliff. Tavros was a lucky troll and survived, but broke both of legs in the fall. He had to utilize a device to get around after that. At least until Equius Zahhak, another hate friend/acquaintance had made him two robotic legs to replace them. Now Tavros got around fine, just with two metallic legs from just below the bone bulge down. However, Vriska seemed to have some obsession of controlling and manipulating Tavros. Karkat would never understand why. The next option was that it wasn’t Vriska, but someone else. Tavros, again being who he was, would almost very easily get pushed around by others. The only other option was it was something personal, in which case Karkat didn’t want to get involved. But he promised Gamzee he would, so he had to. Pulling up Trollian, Karkat found that Tavros was on, and decided to get to get on with the matter.

**carcinoGeneticist: OK YOU FUCKING SHITSTAIN, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU. AND DON’T SAY NOTHING OR I WILL FIND YOU AND FORCE FEED YOU YOUR OWN HORNS.**

**AdiosToreador: uM,,, wELL THEN I’LL, uH,,,nOT SAY NOTHING }:(**

**AT: tRUTHFULLY THOUGH, uM, wHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU,,,uM TALKING ABOUT?**

**CG: OH MY FUCKING GOG TAVROS, I’M TALKING ABOUT YOU. YOU ARE APPARENTLY ACTING UP ENOUGH THAT YOU WORRIED GAMZEE WHO CHECKED UP ON ME AND HAPPENED TO MENTION IT. IF YOU ARE WORRYING HIM THEN SOMETHING IS UP, ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU WERE BEING ‘DEFENSIVE’ AS HE PUT IT.**

**AT: oH,,,uM, I DIDN’T MEAN TO, uH, MAKE GAMZEE UPSET. i’M SORRY }:( i UH,,,JUST DIDN’T WANT TO, uH, TROUBLE ANYONE. eSPECIALLY NOT,,,uM GAMZEE.**

**CG: WELL GUESS WHAT, I’M TROUBLED. TRUTHFULLY THAT IS NOTHING KNEW AS MY LIFE DESIRES TO BE THE MOST TROUBLED EXISTANCE SINCE THE FIRST TROLL EMERGED AND REALIZED THAT THEY COULDN’T MAKE A GRUB WITHOUT THE ASSISTANCE OF A FUCKING HUGE ASS BUG. TROLL ADAM HAS NOTHING ON ME AS I DON’T EVEN HAVE THE EQUIVALENT OF A TROLL EVE TO EMPTY ALL THE WOES OF MY THINKPAN ONTO.**

**AT: i DON’t WANT ANYONE INVOLVED.**

Now that gave Karkat pause. Here was Tavros, the troll who couldn’t go one sentence without going ‘uH’ or leaving a pause in the middle of it, saying an entire sentence like a normal troll. What’s more is that Karkat was pretty sure if he had actually said it, it was a little forceful in the way it was said. Well jegus, Gamzee was actually right. Something is not right.

**CG: WELL HERE I WAS THINKING THIS WAS JUST A MISUNDERSTANDING, BUT IT SEEMS FOR ONCE, THE UNIVERSE DECIDED THAT GAMZEE MAKARA NEEDED TO PAY ATTENTION ENOUGH TO SEE THAT SOME SERIOUS SHIT WAS GOING DOWN.**

**AT: kARKAT,,,uM PLEASE. i REALLY DON’T WANT TO, uM, GET ANYONE INVOLVED.**

**CG: WELL GUESS WHAT SHITSTAIN, I AM INVOLVED. LISTEN CLOSELY WITH THOSE TWO THINGS JUTTING OUT OF THE SIDES OF YOUR HEAD THAT ARE NOT YOUR HORNS. I AM YOUR FEARLESS LEADER. IT IS MY JOB TO MAKE SURE ALL OF OUR HATE-FRIENDS DON’T GET THEMSELVES KILLED. AND WHEN GAMZEE MAKARA, THE PROCLAIMER OF ALL THE ‘MoThErFuCkIn MiRaClEs’ NOTICES THAT SOMETHING IS WRONG, YOU HAD BETTER FUCKING BELIEVE THAT SOMETHING IS WRONG. SO I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, I WILL DRILL THIS INTO YOU TILL YOU HAVE A NEW SPHINCTER TO SHOW THE WORLD IN THE GREATEST SHOW OF HOW BADLY TROLLS GET TORN A NEW ONE. SO YOU CAN TELL ME, OR, AND I AM SHOCKED BY MYSELF EVEN THINKING THIS, I WILL GO AND TELL SERKET THAT SOMETHING IS UP WITH YOU AND YOU CAN BE FORCED TO TELL HER.**

There was a lengthy pause at that. Karkat knew that what he did was bitch move, but it was the quickest and surest way he knew to get Tavros to open up about whatever it was that was clearly bothering him. He honestly was still shocked by that small moment Tavros almost seeming to grow a spine.

**AT: oK,,,oK I’LL TELL YOU. i UH,,,i’VE BEEN HAVING SOME, uM, TROUBLE WITH ANOTHER TROLL. nOT VRISKA OF COURSE. hIS NAME IS,,,uM PHADEM GUFGOT, A GREEN BLOOD. hE UH,,,HE’S NOT A, uM, kIND TROLL.**

**CG: THAT’S FUCKING OBVIOUS.**

**AT: hE UH,,,hAS A GROUP THAT, uM, PUSHES AROUND OTHER TROLLS. bRIBERY, THREATS, uM, fORCING ME TO PAY THEM WHAT LITTLE I CAN FOR, uH, PROTECTION. wHAT I CAN’T PAY HE, uH, FORCES ME TO DO VARIOUS THINGS FOR THEM }:(**

**CG: WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCKING BULGE SUCKING SHIT!? WHAT IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO?**

**AT: i, uH, DIDN’T WANT TO GET,,,iNVOLVED. hE, uM, FOUND ME. sAID HE WAS INTERESTED IN BECOMING FRIENDS. i,,,fOOLISHLY SAID YES. nOW I, uM, i’M STUCK WITH HIM BEARING DOWN MY HORNS, LIKE,,,lIKE HE THINKS I’M A PUPPET IN HIS PERSONAL THEATER FOR HIM TO CONTROL. i,,,dON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO.**

**AT: pLEASE KARKAT, DON’T, uH, DO SOMETHING STUPID. hE, uM, OPERATES OUT OF AN OLD, uM, MILITARY COMPLEX. yOU KNOW, ONE OF THOSE,,,ABANDONED ONES. tHEY HAVE IT,,,pRETTY FORTIFIED. i, uM, HAD TO GO THERE A FEW TIMES NOW.**

So, if Karkat was understanding right, it was a situation like Vriska, only with a group who seemed to be doing what they were doing for more than just amusement (he assumed that’s why Vriska kept messing with Tavros since it was hard to tell and since Vriska wouldn’t ever say why).

“Gogdammit.” Karkat grumbled, rubbing his face in frustration. “As if my life wasn’t annoying enough. Now I have to find a way to help Tavros with this shit. How in the hell do I get some nook licker called Phadem Gufgot to stop treating others like puppets in a theater. Especially since he holds up in an abandoned military base, which is likely near Tavros’s place.” What Karkat didn’t know was that as he was speaking, the strange ocular orb app activated due to him speaking and marked down a few of the things he said. Only when it began to make some noises did he notice and look at his screen.

“Candidate found. Beginning navigation.” A female voice came from his husktop.

“What? What the fuck, I didn’t activate you, you stupid dipshit.” He said before his husktop started flashing a bit. A sudden headache slowly started to emerge as the world around him started flashing a reddish color. Soon, a ripple in the world emerged from his husktop, the world around him shifting around. After what seemed like half an hour, but really was maybe a minute, it all stopped. Karkat slowly got his senses back and looked around finding nothing different from before. He grumbled, cursing under his breath. After another minute, he was alerted to a new message.

**AT: wHAT,,,wHAT JUST HAPPENED?**

**CG: WAIT...DID YOU JUST EXPERIENCE THAT TOO?**

**CG: FUCKING MASSIVE HEADACHE, FLASHING, AND THE WORLD DECIDING IT NEEDED TO SHOW THE WATERS OF THE OCEAN WHAT IT REALLY MEANS TO MAKE SOME WAVES?**

**AT: uM,,,YEA. aLSO THERE WAS A LOT OF, uM, RED THROUGHOUT TOO. dO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT,,,WAS EXACTLY KARKAT?**

What? Tavros had experienced the same fucking thing? How? Wait…it almost seemed like all of that came from that app. Did Tavros have it too? Was there some massive virus infection spreading around?

**CG: WAIT...NITRAM DO YOU HAVE A STRANGE APP ON YOUR HUSKTOP? LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING OCULAR ORB WITH RED AND BLACK COLORING?**

**AT: uH,,,NO I DON’T. i THINK I WOULD, uM, REMEMBER IF I HAD DOWNLOADED SOMETHING,,,lIKE THAT.**

**CG: BUT THEN HOW...ARGH FUCKING FORGET IT. FOR NOW, WE HAVE YOUR ISSUE TO DEAL WITH. AT THE VERY LEAST I WANT TO SEE JUST HOW ‘FORTIFIED’ THEY HAVE THIS ABANDONED BASE. IS THERE SOMEWHERE NEARBY THAT WE CAN GET A LOOK WITHOUT ALERTING THEM? IF SO I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME THERE.**

Tavros did indeed know somewhere near to the base in which they spy upon it. Karkat left his hive, taking about an hour to get near Tavros’ hive where Tavros met him. Tavros led him for about another 15 minutes before they got near a reasonably sized hill. Tavros guided him up the hill, and once they got close to the top, they got down and crawled to the top. However, what awaited them wasn’t an abandoned military base. Peeking over the hill, they saw what looked like a fancy place of entertainment. Lights flashing into the air, a lot of people outside lined up, and a sign saying ‘Phadem’s puppet show’.

“What the absolute shit is this. You fucking said a military base not some fancy show hive.” Karkat said in anger before he turned to Tavros and became confused. Tavros was looking at the place in surprise and shock, like he hadn’t ever seen a place like it before.

“B-But…how? I, uh, I don’t understand. This wasn’t here…a couple days ago.” This just confused Karkat more.

“Well, c’mon you fuckass, we may as well see what’s happened. Sitting here isn’t going to get us any closer figuring out what’s going on.” Karkat said getting up with Tavros slowly following him. They got closer to the entrance and found that many of the trolls who were standing out in front didn’t actually have faces. They were just standing there as if they were fake. Tavros went up to one and waved a hand in front of its face and snapped his fingers. The faceless troll didn’t react. “This is just fucking ridiculous.” They continued forward and into the building. The inside was very luxurious. It was honestly what he imagined the Condescension to live like. In the middle of the room was a strange troll figure, it’s candy corn horns circling back behind its head before jutting outwards, it wore a fine vest and pants. The strange thing, or perhaps it was normal for this place, was the fact that they were wearing a mask that completely covered their face. The mask was a plain white mask with a happy face on it.

“Greetings gentle trolls. May I see your tickets please?” They asked in a polite tone, with a sort of echoey voice likely due to the mask.

“Uh…t-tickets?” Tavros asked confused.

“We don’t have tickets. We don’t even know what this fucking place is.”

“Oh dear, then there is a problem.” This got the two of them concerned and on edge. “No one can enter this place without a ticket. Further, Showmaster Gufgot does not like trolls badmouthing his establishment.”

“We…didn’t mean to, um, enter without…wait, did you say Gufgot? As in…Phadem Gufgot.”

“Yes I…wait…Tavros Nitram? We’ll now there is a serious problem. Showmaster Gufgot will not be pleased at all. Security!” Suddenly several blasts of what looked like strange goop blasted out of the floor revealing 4 new trolls in security getups with masks that had frowning faces on them. “Take them to the holding rooms.” Unfortunately for Karkat, he hadn’t brought his sickles as he hadn’t thought anything would happen by just scouting the place. Ok, that was a lie, he actually forgot them after whatever the hell happened with reality seeming to warp around him. Due to this, and since Tavros was not much of a fighter, despite how much they struggled, they couldn’t get the security trolls off as they dragged them away.


	3. Chapter 3: Scorch of The Desert

Karkat finally started to come back to consciousness, wondering what happened just before remembering. The strange guards that had burst out of the ground had started to haul both him and Tavros off. Karkat, naturally, started barking up a storm as him and Tavros tried to get out of the guards' grasps and get away. Unfortunately they proved to be strong and unwilling to let go and eventually knocked them out. Well, Karkat wasn't going to just let it happen, he certainly wanted no part of whatever it was they were going to do, fuck you very much. But it seemed he had no say in the matter. Karkat started to get his bearings as he felt himself tied up and sitting down. Taking a few moments to fully reorient himself, he finds himself in a theater of all things. He was up on the upper balcony in the front row seats, tied up in one of the chairs. The lights were on at the moment, which allowed Karkat to see that Tavros was in the same situation as him a few seats down the line from him. He also noticed there was a fancy seat in a side balcony. It was one of those types of seats that would be reserved for well-paying trolls. The rim of the balcony was gold, detailed curtains and a seat that looked like a throne really. Karkat put his attention on Tavros.

"Tavros! Hey Nitram!" Karkat yelled. Thankfully this seemed enough as Tavros shifted before slowly opening his eyes.

"Uuuuhhh…huh? Wha-? Karkat? W-where am I?" Tavros started to look around. "Are we, um, in a theater?"

"Yes you nookstain. Remember? Military base that is somehow a theater?"

"Oh! Yes, I remember now…um, but why are we, uh, tied up?" Tavros said, trying to wiggle out.

"Fuck if I know. They are tight enough that we won't be able to get out easily. Those fucking guards brought us here for some fucking reason. Starting to wish I had actually brought my sickles." Karkat groaned, hoping to get his hands out enough as he struggled against his bindings. Suddenly, the lights began to dim. They were in almost complete darkness for several seconds before a single light on the stage lit up center stage. Then, slowly a figure walked forward into the light. There stood a troll that was wearing a, Karkat hated to admit, fancy suit and top hat with his horns coming out just under the rim of the hat, going outward before curving down and back. But then the troll looked up revealing eyes glowing a golden color. Karkat knew something was wrong. Not only did those eyes give off some kind of feeling that Karkat didn't like, but he also knew that there was no gold blood in the Hemospectrum. This was made even more confusing due to Tavros.

"Ph-Phadem?" Karkat looked over at Tavros who was looking at the figure in confusion and some fear.

"Nitram" Phadem said, though for some reason it seemed his voice was sounding as if there were two voices in one, or had some echo to it. Phadem smiled, a little creepily at that. "When I heard that someone was trying to enter my establishment, without proper authorization, I had figure it was some fucking nitwit who didn't understand that they can't just enter such places without consent. Or was at least one of those ragged common folk who think they can just hound me for pathetic reasons. But no…it was you, waltzing in here as if I gave you permission. And what's more." Phadem looked toward Karkat. "You brought along another sorry soul. Why, I wonder. Are you bringing another to play a part in my grand show? Or…are you trying to earn my ire?" Suddenly out of nowhere, several guards popped up out of the ground. Two by Phadem, as well as three around the two of them. Tavros was scared, no question. Karkat tried to keep his cool, but he was definitely nervous.

"W-We didn't mean to, um, enter your place…uh Phadem." Tavros quickly tried to diffuse the situation, trying to keep them from coming to harm. "We just…uh, saw the place and couldn't, um, help ourselves from coming in to see the, uh, wonders of it." Phadem smiled at that.

"I understand. It is amazing how I've turned this run down shithole into a splendid show with myself at the helm. I can understand the appeal of seeing the working in action, believe me. But you forget one thing. This isn't a show you can just watch as you please. You are a piece of the show, and you only take the stage…when I tell you to. You have not come here to watch the show; you have come here in the hopes of sabotaging it. The price for ignoring my orders and trying to go against me…is your life." Phadem snapped his fingers after he finished speaking. One of the guards went up to a panel at the back near the doors and pressed a button. This caused some mechanical noises, causing a panel above Tavros, revealing a panel with sharp spikes that slowly began to lower.

"What!? What the shit is this? You can't fucking do this you fucking pompous wannabe showtroll!" Karkat yelled.

"Oh, would you like to take his place?" Phadem asked nonchalantly. Karkat knew that in some ways he shouldn't be surprised by that kind of attitude. Trolls killed each other all the time, even if they weren't adults, but it still pissed him off.

"I have a better idea: How about you untie me so I can show my foot and blade so far up your sphincter that others will ask if you are a hybrid of a fucking mothergrub!" Karkat would have continued until he jolted backwards as a long blade came at his head before stopping a mere inch from his throat. Karkat would never admit it out loud, but this was the very kind of moment in which he feared for as long as he understood troll society and what his blood color would mean for his future. Now it seemed he may be facing that fate sooner than he expected. Where his death would come, and he could do nothing but watch.

"Such a foul mouth. I will deal with you momentarily, but for now, Nitram is my focus." He said, before he looked back at Tavros and snapped his fingers again. Slowly the spikes began to lower from the mechanism in the ceiling. Tavros began to sweat and tried pleading as best he could. Phadem just stood there, smiling. Karkat was getting really pissed, but with the guard still holding a blade next to his throat, he could do very little. When the spikes were just a few feet from Tavros's head, he began to cry, his bronze colored tears staining his face. Karkat had never felt so helpless and pissed off before in his life. He closed his eyes, slowly giving up and waiting for the inevitable. It was in that moment that he heard a sound that sounded like glass being broken before a voice suddenly echoed from…what seemed like inside his head.

"Are you giving up?" Karkat's eyes opened, before he looked around for wherever the voice came from. Was that another troll? He didn't see anyone else, just the same shitty scene playing out. "Death is all that awaits you if you do. Is that what you desire? To die alone, forgotten and helpless?" That just pissed Karkat off more.

"No. I do not want to die. I want to live, to show everyone that I am worth something." Tavros beginning to mutter nonsense in his dread of near death.

"Then prove it." Came the mysterious voice again. Suddenly, Karkat felt the most intense pulsating pain emanate in his thinkpan. Karkat began to spasm, clenching his fists and teeth as he tried so very hard not to scream out loud. He did end up growling and shaking a bit though. "I am thou, thou art I. Thou who art the lowest of the low, you must grasp the future with your own hands. If the world sees you as worthless, then stand up and show them just how far you will go!" The machine above Tavros suddenly stopped.

"Any last words Nitram? This is show business after all, might as well make them count." Phadem said. Tavros was either hysterical, or didn't care enough with his impending death. Phadem shrugged. "Oh well, guess not." Phadem snapped his fingers, and the guard at the panel was about to press the button again when Karkat made his presence known.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped and slowly looked at Karkat. "That…is enough. I don't care who you think you are, I will FUCKING KILL YOU! I will destroy this absolute nookstain of a theater." Karkat was in absolute rage. Phadem lost his smile, starring at Karkat.

"Kill me and destroy my theater hm? Well, I can't have that. Especially since I haven't gotten enough attention yet. So, since you like running your mouth so much…how about I kill you first." Phadem snapped his fingers again. The guard holding the blade at Karkat's throat took the blade away and out, preparing to swing when suddenly and intense wave of air and heat blasted outward from Karkat. Everyone but Phadem had to cover their faces while trying to keep their eyes on Karkat. While growling, Karkat pushed against the bindings holding him, eventually breaking free of them. An intense pulse of air and heat emanated as Karkat looked up at them. Somehow Karkat was suddenly wearing a mask on his face. The mask was red, had a point towards his cartilaginous nub and at the top at the sides it moved upward and back before curving back inward like horns. Karkat's eyes were glowing yellow and in shaking rage, grabbed the mask before he started to pull hard.

"aaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" In a yell of rage, Karkat pulled the mask off, splattering red around him before a pillar of blue fire burst around him. The force caused 2 of the knights to be pushed back, with one falling off the ledge of the balcony. The one by the back panel was being pushed against the wall hard. Finally after everything calmed down, Karkat stood there but was different. Karkat's outfit changed dramatically. He now had a brown cloak around him, was wearing a chainmail vest over a short sleeved shirt. He had arm guards on his lower arm with fingerless gloves. He had black cargo pants with leg guards on his lower legs and had boots on. He also had a number of pouches around his waist. He also happened to be holding what seemed to be his scythes as well and had a small pistol in a holder on his right leg. But this was only part of the strangeness. Behind Karkat was a figure floating in the air. This figure had tannish skin, with black 5 o'clock shadow. It looked male with slightly baggy pants and slightly pointed shoes. It had a shirt that seemed cut off and showed the skin of its left arm and part of its chest. It had bracers that were slightly gold with gems in them. It had a stylish sword that curved a little in a sheath that one of its hands was resting atop. Finally, there were a few gems and jewelry that it was wearing. Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere.

"My name is Ali baba, your rebel's soul given form. If it is your desire to forge your own fate, I may aid you in this endeavor."

"Wh-What?" Was all the response Tavros could muster. Karkat looked back at the being.

"That really fucking hurt you know. Give me what aid you can, I am not dying in this shit hole."

"Well well." Oh right, Phadem. "Wasn't that a spectacular performance. Perhaps you can give the show more of a spark than I first imagined. Or maybe not." Phadem snapped his fingers again. Suddenly, the knight in the back ran forward before stopping just as two doors burst open with two more knights coming in. "Show them how well we take to those who wish to sabotage things." Suddenly the knights started shaking as more of that red and black goop sprung from them and splattered onto the floor with the knights disappearing completely. The goop then burst from the ground revealing strange creatures. Two had a weird orange head with a hat, a flowing coat with no legs, and was holding lanterns. The other one was a small female looking being with a blue outfit and wings that were flapping behind them.

"Bring it!" Karkat exclaimed. One of the floating orange heads came forward, with an exclamation that sounded like 'hee-ho', and spun around with its lantern, smacking Karkat, who grunted. Karkat snarled and swung his scythes one after another before swinging both outward. The strange creature seemed very injured from this as it floated backwards groaning. The strange fairy like woman raised her arms and a light enveloped the creature, which seemed to make it feel better.

"What!? Did that fucking bitch just…heal it?" Karkat questioned it, still not fully grasping some things.

"Quite so." The figure behind him stated. Karkat looked behind him, remembering it was there. "Show them what it means to cross blades with the likes of us. Channel your rage, let it surge like the desert, and unleash it upon them!" Karkat had no issues with that. He let his anger flow, thinking about all the things about this situation that pissed him off. While doing so, what he had to do came to him naturally, so he knew just what to say next.

"Ali baba, Agi!" Ali baba brought his hand, that wasn't resting atop the sword, up to his chest in a fist, before flinging it outward, a small burst of fire flying into the fairy woman, who seemed to die in a small poof of black smoke that dispersed. Karkat took this initiative to go and attack the same orange head creature as he did before, this time killing it as well. The last one seemed uneasy and after a few seconds of seemingly internal debate, fled.

"Well well, seems you might just have some fire in you after all. Too bad you won't leave. This entire building is filled with my guards. You won't get out." Phadem said smugly. Karkat turned toward him and the stage.

"Ali baba, Agi!" He said, pointing toward the stage. Phadem was surprised by this and dodged, letting the blast of fire to leave a scorch mark on the stage. Phadem grew angry and looked back at Karkat. Karkat just turned and cut the restraints on Tavros, who slowly got up. "We'll see about that." Ali baba disperses, causing the mask to reappear on Karkat's face, who grabbed Tavros's arm and started to drag him towards the doors. Tavros tried to form words, mostly to tell Karkat to slow down, as he tried to wrap what was going on around his thinkpan.


	4. Chapter 4: Standing Up

Chapter 4: Standing Up

Running was not helping Tavros to come to terms with everything. He might have appreciated how lavish this theater looked if his life hadn’t nearly ended just a few minutes ago. Karkat was still dragging him after they had burst through the door to the upper balcony, and immediately, while being half dragged, they bolted down the hall. They passed a few doors, took a few turns and went down one flight of stairs, and Karkat didn’t seem keen on stopping.

“K-Karkat, please! Can’t we, um, slow down a little?” Karkat didn’t.

“Fuck no! Do you want to let more of those shitty creeps to catch us? The faster we move the faster we can get out of this place!”

“Well…um, can you at least stop dragging me? My, uh, wrist is starting to hurt.” Karkat had a fierce grip, and continually pulling on him did cause a bit of pain. Karkat groaned.

“Fine!” Karkat let go, allowing Tavros to rub his wrist and flex it a little. “But we are not stopping, so keep up. I am not staying here any longer than I have to, and I don’t want to have to save your ass twice.” Tavros knew that Karkat did care, and would help him again, but just didn’t actually say so. They kept moving before reaching an open room that looked like a waiting area or lounge. There was a single pillar in the room with a couple of couches around it on the other side of the room, some paintings on the walls, as well as flowers near a fountain that was built into the wall near them. There were three other paths to take, but before they could decide on which direction to go they began to hear what sounded like feet of someone running. Karkat quickly pulled Tavros back and against the side of the fountain closest to them. From the path next to the fountain three more of the guard like beings entered the room. The railing and flowing water barely kept them hidden, but it seemed enough as the three guards looked around but didn’t see them.

“No sign of them. You head toward the entrance, make sure they don’t get away. You search that way while I patrol around here.” One of the guards indicated to the other two, who ran down the other two paths. The third started to wander around the room.

“W-What do we do?” Tavros whispered, really nervous.

“You stay the fuck down; I will deal with this nookstain.” Tavros was a little disheartened when Karkat said that, but he knew he wouldn’t be much help. Karkat waited until the guard slowly made his way to the other side of the room before quickly and quietly making his way over to the pillar, hunkering down on the side of one of the couches. The guard seemed to be murmuring to itself about something, unaware its quarry was nearby. The guard began to move back to the other side, giving Karkat his chance. He quickly crept up, pulling out one of his…new scythes? He jumped up onto the guard, his scythe at the ready. The guard felt the new weight, voicing his confusion.

“Looking for me you ass muncher?” He grabbed the strange theater like mask, and pulled ready to strike at the being neck. However, once he pulled the mask off he halted, shocked to see a face that was completely black save for two red lights that were its ocular orbs. Suddenly, the guard’s whole body seemed to start shaking, causing Karkat to snap back to reality and jump off in confusion before the guard exploded red and black goop. Just like earlier with the guards on the balcony. The body disappeared, and the goop pooled on the ground before exploding revealing another small winged female and a floating lantern holding thing. Karkat wasted no time and quickly took a few swings at the female, destroying it. Wasting no time, he then pulled on his mask. “Ali Baba! Agi!” Karkat cried, directing toward the lantern holding thing. Ali Baba appeared and cast the spell, but something different happened. The spell sailed toward the thing, but seemingly instead of blasting it apart it…sank into the thing? The lantern holding thing gave a pleasing sounding ‘hee-ho’ in response. “What the…?” Before he could process what happened, the thing retaliated by sending a burst of fire of its own. Karkat grunted in pain, but noted that it actually didn’t hurt as badly as he would’ve thought it would. “Ok then…fire doesn’t work. Guess we’ll do this the old fashion way.” His mask reappeared as he brought his scythes to bear upon it, destroying it.

“Karkat! Are you, um, okay?” Tavros asked as he came out of hiding.

“Yeah, just fucking peachy. Now let’s go.” Karkat responded, with slightly gritted teeth from the pain. He already had the pain and bruise he got from earlier, so he was pretty keen to get out before things got worse. They continued onward, going down the way the one guard went when it was told to go toward the ‘entrance’, keeping an eye out for other enemies until eventually they entered the room they saw when they got here. “Finally, let’s get the fuck out of here.” They ran for the doors, only to be stopped as three more guards burst out of the ground in front of them. Karkat got in front of Tavros, his scythes at the ready. Before anything could occur, the sound of clapping echoed behind them. They looked to see Phadem slowly approaching while clapping.

“So close. A suspenseful escape, only to be thwarted at the last moment.” He said while smiling, his golden ocular orbs filled with smug mirth.

“P-Phadem, please let us, uh, go. We really didn’t mean to…um, cause trouble.” Tavros pleaded while Karkat kept himself at the ready.

“Nitram, Nitram…you really don’t get it.” Phadem said while sighing. He snapped his fingers and two more guards appeared between him and them. One guard grabbed Tavros by arm and pulled him away from Karkat before he could do anything. Karkat was about ready to attack the guard before the earlier three transformed into something new. The creatures they turned into were small. A floating pot that had the head of something with blue outer coloring poking its head out.

“The fuck are-” That was as far as Karkat got before one began moving around, only for a sudden bolt of electricity to spark down onto Karkat. Karkat not only screamed a little in pain, but also felt his muscles begin to twitch erratically making him unable to move.

“No, Karkat-!” Tavros said, before he was violently shoved to the ground, with a heavy foot then placed on his back. “Gah…Phadem, uh, please. You don’t have to…um, do this.”

“Yes, I do. Trolls like you need to know their place. Especially where important trolls like me are concerned. I will not allow one such as you to go against me, especially as I still have a ways to go to earn the attention from them.” Another of the strange pot creatures sent a bolt down upon Karkat, causing a scream to emit from him.

“No! Karkat!” Tavros screamed, watching Karkat nearly fall over from so much pain.

“This is what it means to cross me Nitram. This is what your life amounts to. You will always be the scum underneath my boot. It is time you learn that. Let your friend’s life fading away in front of you, teach that.” Tavros grit his teeth and hands while tears threatened to spill. Here he was again, unable to do anything. Just as he always has been. He slowly gave up…and couldn’t stand it. It was in that moment that a sound like breaking glass echoed through his ear drums as a voice he never heard yet felt familiar sounded.

“Are you giving up?” Tavros eyes widened, looking around in confusion. “Is this what you want your life to be? A mere stepping stone for others place their heels upon? A slave, for those unworthy of the power they wield? Even as they harm numerous innocents, are you content to let others suffer so you may live? ” Tavros’s fists shook a little.

“No, I am not. I, um, want to help others. I…uh, don’t want to live like this.” Phadems hand seemed to slowly rose, ready to give the order to end Karkat’s life.

“Then prove it. If it is what you desire, I will lend you my aid. But you must prove it. Show me your resolve.” Suddenly an intense pain pulsed within Tavros’s mind. Tavros tried to hold himself together, which proved easier than he thought. Maybe the intense pain of his legs breaking helped, though he wasn’t sure. “I am thou, thou art I. Let the strength of the legion of those who wish for a better life aid you. Show them that there is hope for such a life, as you take the fight to those who see themselves the rulers of your fate!” The pain intensified more as the voice went on, until it surged intensely. Tavros suddenly felt such strength he had never known.

“Say good bye to your friend Nitram.” Phadem said as he about snapped his fingers, until suddenly…

“DON’T YOU DARE!” Came the unexpected yell from Tavros. Karkat, who felt like he was gonna pass out, looked over in shock. Phadem was also in shock.

“I’m sorry…could you repeat that?”

“I said” Tavros said, as he put his arms beneath him and pushed up. Shockingly, he was actually, slowly but surely, pushing himself up despite the heavy foot pressing on his back. “Don’t” Tavros managed to get a foot under himself. “You.” He grabbed the leg of the guard. “DARE!” He said as he pulled on the leg of the guard, which brought the guard with it, and slammed it into the other guard near Phadem. As he did this, a mask sprouted on Tavros’s face. It was silver in color and square shaped, had a spiral outline and a waving pattern on it. Tavros’s ocular orbs shined through the holes. Phadem gasped, remembering what happened with Karkat. Karkat also starred wide eyed in shock that Tavros also now had a mask. Tavros grabbed it, and in a scream ripped it off causing a blast of blue fire to erupt around him. All of them covered their faces until it died down. Tavros now stood there, head down a little in a new getup. Tavros was now wearing baggy pants over his metallic legs, along with slip on shoes, a vest that used straps instead of buttons that also had a bit of armor and shoulder pads, gloves, and a scarf around his neck. He was also now holding a spear that had a slightly long blade at the end and two horn like blades on the side of the bottom of the blade. But just like Karkat, there was something else there. It stood tall, seemingly male, with an armored chest plate, leather leggings and thick boots, a leather tunic under the armor, a helmet that blocked most of its face, a flowing cape and a spear in its hand that was resting on the ground. It gave off a proud and commanding, yet defiant vibe.

“I am Bulla, the other you that resides within. Let us charge forward, and show those who wish to treat others as dirt the folly of their ways.” Tavros’s ocular orbs opened and he charged forward pulling his spear back and thrusting it into one of the floating jar things injuring it. It flew backwards in pain as Tavros got next to Karkat, the knowledge he needed coming to his mind.

“Here Karkat. Bulla, dia!” The armored being raised it’s spear high as a soothing light spread across Karkat. He felt the pain dull quite a bit but it was still there.

“You too huh? You actually going to fight?” Tavros looked at him with the most determination Karkat had ever seen on him.

“I will not abandon you to die.” Karkat was just stunned a bit but couldn’t help but smirk a little.

“Then show me what you got.” Tavros nodded. Then turned toward one of the other floating jars.

“Bulla, Garu!” The armored being lifted his spear and pointed it at the floating jar as a decently strong burst of wind swirled toward it. Upon impact, it knocked the jar back, making it cry out in pain and tumble till it landed on the floor. Strangely, little swirling stars floated around it’s head.

“What the shit?” Unfortunately, Karkat couldn’t question it any further as the previous jar that Tavros injured showed back up and sent another blast of electricity at them. This time though he was ready and dodged, dragging Tavros with him. He quickly turned and pulled his mask. “Ali baba, Cleave!” Ali Baba appeared, pulling his sword and attacking in just one motion, quickly dispatching it. Karkat looked at the jar that was still on the ground. It looked like it was dizzy or something, and figured it likely wouldn’t get back up for the moment. “Nitram, can you hit the other one like you did that one.” Tavros nodded and called forth Bulla again, sending another gust of wind at the third, knocking it out of the air as well. “Now, destroy them.” Both of the ran forward, each taking out one of the floating jars. Now they stood near the door, as clapping rang out.

“Well well, it seems you do have a little bit of a backbone Nitram.” Phadems smile slowly receded. “That makes things a little…problematic.” Once again he snapped his fingers and three more guards sprang forth.

“Karkat, I know we can fight these things but, uh, maybe we shouldn’t press our luck.” Tavros stated.

“Wisest thing you ever said Nitram. Let’s go.” He said turning around and bolting out the door with Tavros close behind.

*Time skip*

W-Wait what the fuck!?” Karkat exclaimed. They had ran from the building, pushing through the faceless trolls until they got back to the hill they had hid behind, when all of a sudden once again the world decided to imitate the ocean and suddenly everything was normal looking. Their new outfits vanished as did the masks, the theater was gone and in its place was now what actually looked like an old abandoned military post with fencing, lights, guard towers and now what looked like actual trolls doing patrols around it.

“What…um, I really don’t understand. I…ohhh.” Tavros had been saying until he started looking like he ran 3 marathons without getting any sleep the previous day. Karkat almost immediately felt the same. Exhaustion like he had never known seeped through his cursed veins.

“Holy…shit. I…don’t know what just…happened. But fuck…everything that it was. We can talk about this…later. For now…my hive is calling me…like the loneliest matesprit…that as ever existed.” Karkat said, as he slowly walked at a crawling pace back to his hive.

“Yea…uh…ok. That sounds…like a, um…great idea Karkat.” Tavros said, doing the same. It took Karkat almost twice as long to get back to his hive as it had to get near Tavros’s hive, and once there he ignored his lusus, who at least acknowledge he didn’t look like he could deal with anything at that moment, crawled up to his respiteblock, didn’t bother taking off any of his clothes outside his shoes, and immediately passed out.

The sound of rattling chains awoke Karkat once more, who then bolted up to find himself once again in a cell.

“What the…?” He got up and turned to find the cell door, that on the other side were once the two beings he met here.

“Welcome back to the Velvet Room.” Said the male being.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Again?” Karkat said, getting up to the door.

“I am afraid so. We apologize for the inconvenience.” The girl said.

“Yeah yeah. So…Igor? And Lavenza right? Why the shit am I here again?” Karkat demanded.

“We have summoned you to speak of the events today, and to offer explanation.” Igor stated. Karkat certainly wanted explanation.

“Ok fine, you have my fucking attention. Run with it to edge of the cosmos.” Igor nodded.

“Today, you entered a place where you were nearly killed, with strange beings. Even stranger you brought forth a being that heeded your command. To fully explain, we must revisit our previous conversation. The being we told you about, the one that escaped our world, Earth, and made it here. It is this being that is responsible for your brush with death.”

“What!?” Karkat yelled.

“It is true. This being, it was the center of a place we refer to as the Metaverse, an alternate reality where cognition materializes. In simpler terms, it is a place where, if one thinks something is that way, then it becomes reality.” Lavenza explained. Karkat just stared for a few moments.

“What the shit? How does that make any sense?”

“Can you explain how the things you saw make sense otherwise?” Lavenza asked. Karkat tried, he really did, but no he could not explain it.

“Ok fine, say that makes sense, what does that mean? Wait…you said an alternate reality. As in, not the normal one. Are you saying…Nitram and me went into this Metaverse!?” Igor seemed to smile more.

“Indeed. I gifted you the Metaverse Navigator, the app that appeared out of nowhere, as a means for you to go to and from the Metaverse. But before you start screaming more profanity, allow me to explain.” Karkat wanted to scream more profanity regardless, but he wanted to get to the bottom of this. “Firstly, in regards to the Metaverse, if someone has distorted enough desires, they form what we call ‘Palaces’. Much like the theater you encountered, it is a place where a being lives out these desires.”

“To enter such a place a ‘name’ of the being, the ‘location’ that they view themselves holding the most power over, and a ‘distortion’, what they view that location as, is needed to be inputted into the navigator to enter their palace. It is just blind luck that you happened to have said the specific key words for that palace at all.” Lavenza explained. Karkat was stumped. He reviewed what happened. If he came to understand right, the world turning into the ocean was him entering and exiting this ‘Metaverse’. Before that happened the first time, he said Phadems name, theater, and ‘abandoned military base. Karkat slammed his head against the cell door bars.

“Fuck me. Okay, that wasn’t on you, but why did you give me the ability to go there at all? Hell why did Nitram go there? Did you give him it to? Are you trying to kill us!?” He demanded.

“Your friend only got brought in because he was chatting with you. Your devices were connected at that time, so he was brought along. A truly unfortunate circumstance.” She actually sounded sad at that. “Even so, we knew you would likely survive. For you had the power of Persona.”

What? Persona!? Power of…wait, are you talking about Ali Baba?” Karkat asked confused.

“Indeed. Personas are what beings use when confronting worldly matters. A mask if you will. Ones such as you can utilize the ability to summon beings as their mask. With this power, you are able traverse through the Metaverse and survive. With some caution of course.” Karkat seemed to take this in.

“Ok, fine. I can fucking do this because I am an amazing nookstain. But, and this is the really pressing point, why the fuck would I want to do that!?”

“Will you leave your friend to his fate?” Lavenza asked.

“What?”

“Your friend is being put down, made a laughing stock, and in some ways enslaved by this being. Are you ok with that?” Karkat wanted to say no and yes. He understood how shitty it was to be in Tavros’s position, even if he wasn’t ever in it. But he wanted to say yes cause it wasn’t his problem. Tavros needed to solve it himself. But even then…he knew Tavros wouldn’t be able to do anything on his own, with how many were aiding Phadem.

“Fine, but how is this going to help exactly? What does going in there accomplish?”

“A great deal. You see, each Palace has a…core if you will. A Treasure. An item from which their distorted desires spawned from. As such, this Treasure is deeply connected to their desires and the Palace itself. So, if that Treasure were to be taken away…?” Igor trailed, implying for Karkat to finish it. He put the logic into place and it confused him.

“Their…desires would go away?” Both Igor and Lavenza smiled.

“Correct. For instance with this Phadem. He desires to treat those beneath him as puppets, doing his bidding as he runs the show. But if his Treasure was taken, he would have a ‘change of heart’, he would turn good and regret how he has treated others and confess.” Karkat’s eyes widened as she explained. It seemed like a too good to be true thing.

“Are you serious? By stealing this…Treasure, we could make any random shit shoveling douche…confess to their wrongdoings?” Both Igor and Lavenza nodded. It was almost too much. Karkat had to back pedal and hold himself up with the wall. He rubbed his head, trying to ease his thinkpan. This was not something he imagined would happen. Then again who would.

“We understand if this is a bit much at once. The time for you to awaken is nearing. We will leave the discussion here, and allow you to process this in the meantime.” Lavenza said, trying to calm him a little.

“Ok…yeah I really need to get my thinkpan around this hoofbeast shit.”

“Then until when next we meet.” Igor bid his farewell. When Karkat awoke, he doubted he would ever be able to get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5: The Hunt Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone has a pleasant holiday as they can with the way the world is right now.

Chapter 5: The Hunt Begins

Karkat's thinkpan decided to take some time to fully adjust to being awake the next night. After the tiring night he had, and visiting Igor (being forced to) he felt that he would need another 2 days full of sleep to recover. But, as Karkat had guessed, he wasn't going to get it. He slowly trudged through his morning, thankful that for once Crabdad actually seemed to be nice and tactful enough to notice he wasn't in the mood for their daily arguments and let Karkat be, and eventually noticed that he had some messages on his husktop. Of course they were from Nitram.

**AdiosToreador: uM, HEY KARKAT,,,ARE YOU, uH, THERE?**

**carcinoGeneticist: YEAH I'M HERE FUCKFACE. LET ME GUESS, YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT THE ABSOLUTE SHITSHOW THAT WAS YESTERDAY. ABOUT HOW LITERALLY THE VERY IMPOSSIBLE OCCURRED AND, OF COURSE THE UNIVERSE DECIDED TO GIVE MY LIFE THE BIGGEST MIDDLE FINGER BY SENDING ME ALONG WITH YOU INTO SOME TACKY ASS THEATER WHERE LOW AND BEHOLD, DEATH AWAITED! AS IF I DIDN'T IMAGINE MY LIFE ENDING VERY QUICKLY, THE UNIVERSE DECIDED TO SPEED UP THE PROCESS AND IN A PATHETIC WAY WHERE NO ONE WOULD EVER KNOW.**

**AT: wELL, uM, YES I DID,,,hOWEVER I DID WANT TO, uM, SAY SOMETHING ELSE FIRST,,,kARKAT,,,tHANK YOU**

This made Karkat pause for a moment. Tavros was thanking him? For what? It certainly couldn't have been for half dragging him into that place. Maybe for trying to help him. Nitram was that kind of troll, to thank someone just for trying.

**CG: WHILE YES, YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME, STOP IT. I AM YOUR FEARLESS LEADER NITRAM, AS SUCH I AM RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR METAL ASS.**

**AT: sTILL, uH, I FEEL LIKE IT NEEDS TO BE SAID,,,yOU SAVED ME KARKAT AND, uM, I WON'T FORGET IT,,,iT, uM, MEANS A LOT TO ME**

Suddenly as Karkat finished reading the latest message from Tavros, something happened. The world seemed to grow darker and a voice, that actually sounded like Lavenza rang through his skull.

"I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast acquired a new vow.

It shall become the wings of rebellion that breakth thy chains of captivity.

With the birth of the Chariot Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that should lead to freedom and new power...

Chariot Rank 1

Ability: Wild Talk"

When Karkat's ocular orbs readjusted to normality, he shook himself and took a look around seeing if anyone else was around.

"The fuck was that…?" he asked to no one. After a short while, he went back to his husktop.

**CG: OKAY GREAT, YEAH YOU'RE WELCOME. NOW DID YOU JUST HEAR A FUCKING VOICE TALK TO YOU? TALKING IN YOUR SKULL ABOUT FREEDOM OR SOMETHING?**

**AT: uM,,,NO? wAS I, uH, SUPPOSE TO? iS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT KARKAT?**

**CG: UGH NEVER-FUCKING-MIND. BACK ON TOPIC, WHAT DID YOU WANT TO SAY?**

**AT: oH, uM, I GUESS I WANTED YOUR OPINION ON IT AND,,,uH, WHAT YOU THINK WE SHOULD DO? i, uH, DON'T REALLY KNOW BUT AT THE,,,sAME TIME I DON'T FEEL LIKE WE SHOULD, uM, LEAVE IT ALONE. iT HAS TO DO WITH,,,gUFGOT AFTER ALL. bUT AT THE SAME TIME,,,uM, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT PLACE IS OR, uH, WHY IT'S THERE. wOULD THERE,,,bE ANY POINT IN, uH, RISKING OUR LIVES GOING THERE? i, uM, FOUND THAT APP YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT, uH, ON MY HUSKTOP WHEN I GOT ON. aLL OF THIS IS, uH, A BIT OVERWHELMING TO BE HONEST. i,,,JUST DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE IF THERE'S, uH, NOTHING THERE THAT'S WORTH DIEING OVER.**

There was the bloodpusher of the matter. Honestly, Karkat hadn't even thought much about the conversation he had during the daytime escapade the previous day. Part of the reason was because he didn't want to, another was because it sounded too good to be true, and the last was…well because he wasn't sure he could bring himself to. Leaning back in his seat, he let his thinkpan finally tackle the issue. He…sorta knew what the place was. A realm where twisted thoughts became reality, though that still left a lot of questions. Unfortunately he wasn't the most knowledgeable troll around so he wasn't going to be figuring the many mysteries about that place out. Why it was there he also knew if he recalled correctly. Some twisted thing had found its way to their planet and now was fucking trolls up…well more so than they already were doing to themselves anyway. The problem that lied with those answers was that it was kind of hard to tell Nitram that and have it be believable. Who would believe that some strange non-troll with his assistant found their way here to assist them and it was them that were providing the answers? Not a single fucking troll that's who. It was likely for the best if those questions remained unanswered. The last question though…that was the real problem. Did Karkat dare believe such a thing? That through that fucked up realm that the trolls he found there could be changed, and made to be…well not assholes? All Karkat's life, at least once he understood the dire situation his life was, he thought he knew where his life would likely lead. He saw only two paths: either fool everyone and become the greatest threscutioner ever to grace the empire, or die after his blood color was found out as a miserable mutant scumbag. It wasn't his fault his blood came to be candy red, but unfortunately he didn't get a choice in the matter. These were the only two options he had. But now, out of nowhere there is a third option beginning to form. A path where he changes the bloodpushers of others and makes the assholes of his home planet change their ways. Karkat wasn't stupid…he knew where that path would lead. Being a leader meant he had to look at all possible options, and having a certain spiderbitch shove certain info about a certain ancestor he knew the ultimate result of such a path: Revolution. He would be going against everything trollkind knew and lived by. True, they weren't exactly going for that right now, just the one asshole. But ultimately that's where it would head. The only safety net is that no one, as far as he knows, knows about that realm. But…was it really possible? They did have those beings, those…Personas. The word came to him: Persona. Right now though, there was a more pressing issue. Nitram was in a bind, and as the fearless leader he couldn't let it stand. It seems his choice had already been made before he even thought about it.

**AT: uM, KARKAT?**

**CG: YEAH YEAH I'M HERE. LISTEN NITRAM, WHETHER OR NOT THERE IS ANY POINT RISKING OUR HORNS IN THAT PLACE THERE IS ONE VERY IMPORTANT DETAIL THAT REMAINS THE SAME. YOUR ASS IS IN DEEP SHIT WITH THAT ASSHOLE BREATHING DOWN YOUR NECK. KNOWING YOU, THERE IS LIKELY VERY LITTLE YOU HAVE THAT CAN GET YOURSELF OUT OF SAID SITUATION. AS SUCH IT IS MY RESPONSIBILITY TO HELP YOU GET OUT. AS FAR AS I CAN TELL THE ONLY THING THAT CAN AID US IS THAT PLACE. HOW EXACTLY I DON'T KNOW YET, BUT AS IT IS HIS PLACE OF OPERATION THERE MAY JUST BE SOMETHING THAT CAN AID US. IN THAT PLACE WE CAN AT LEAST FIGHT WITH THE AID OF THOSE THINGS, THOSE…PERSONAS. I DON'T KNOW HOW I KNOW THAT WORD BUT I DO. IN REALITY WE WOULD NEVER GET CLOSE WITH THE BRIEF GLIMPSE WE HAD UPON RETURNING FROM THAT PLACE.**

It took some time for a response to come, likely due to Tavros thinking of any alternatives and, once coming up with nothing, tried to convince himself that Karkat was correct.

**AT: i,,,I SUPPOSE YOU ARE, uM, CORRECT KARKAT. bUT, uH, WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK WE CAN DO? i WOULD RATHER NOT JUST GO IN AND,,,kILL HIM IF, uH, I CAN HELP IT.**

**CG: WELL THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE ME THERE. UNFORTUNATELY FOR YOU, KILLING HIM IS A GOOD POSIBILITY. IT IS NOT MY FIRST CHOICE, AS A GOOD OLD FASHION ASS KICKING IS. BUT UNTIL WE FULLY EXPLORE WHAT THAT PLACE HOLDS FOR US, WE WILL NOT BE KILLING HIM. AS FOR WHAT I FUCKING THINK WE CAN DO NITRAM, THAT IS SIMPLE. IT IS THE PLACE HE RUNS AS THE HEAD HONCHO. EVERY PLACE LIKE THAT HAS TO HAVE SOMETHING THAT HE USES TO KEEP TRACK OF THINGS. NOTES, DOCUMENTS, A FUCKING MEMO; ANYTHING THAT HE USES TO HELP STAY ORGANIZED INSTEAD OF KEEPING IT ALL INSIDE HIS ARROGANT FUCKING THINKPAN. MY PLAN IS FOR US TO GO AND INFILTRATE THAT STUPID THEATER OF HIS, FIND AN OFFICE OR SOMETHING TO COLLECT INFORMATION, AND GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE WE GET OURSELVES KILLED.**

**AT: tHAT, uH, SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD PLAN ACTUALLY.**

**CG: OF COURSE IF FUCKING DOES NOOKSTAIN, I CAME UP WITH IT. NOW IF YOU ARE READY, LET'S GET GOING WHILE THE NIGHT IS STILL YOUNG.**

**AT: yEA, uM, I AM NOT CURRENTLY,,,uH, READY. GIVE ME A FEW MINUTES AND, uM, I WILL OPEN THE,,,uH, APP? i STILL FIND THIS STRANGE THAT ALL OF THAT WAS, uH, DUE TO THE OPENING OF AN APP.**

**CG: TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW NITRAM. FINE, JUST LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU ARE ABOUT TO SEND US THROUGH.**

Karkat knew that telling Tavros that there may be a way to change Gufgot's way of thinking would lead to questions. But, on the potentiality that they may end up doing that, he would have to say something about it to him. The question was how to do that. He would first have to figure out how it was done, or at least ask those two how it was done. For now though, going in and gathering info was the safer bet. Karkat's thoughts were soon interrupted however when he suddenly got a message from someone he didn't want speaking to him right now.

**arsenicCatnip: :33 *the lethal huntress sneaks up upon her next victim, ready to pounce and give it a hug to say hello***

**AC: :33 *the huntress pounces, knocking her furrend to the ground in a hug* karkitty!**

Nepeta Leijon, aka the crazy cat girl who was essentially raised in the forest alone like a wild animal. Okay maybe not quite a wild animal, she could talk and act like a regular troll…for the most part. But it still didn't mean she couldn't be fierce like one. She was a strange troll, preferring to 'roleplay' instead of talk normally in chat. Karkat also knew she had an interest in him, though he still wasn't sure how to feel about that. Regardless, he needed her to not be talking to him right now.

**CG: UGH I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR GAMES YOU AUTISTIC CAT GIRL. I AM BUSY.**

**AC: :33 *the huntress paws at her furrends face in an annoyed fashion, kmeowing that he likely isn't busy as he says he is and is likely just watching his romcoms***

**CG: AS A MATTER OF FACT I AM BUSY YOU FUCKING SKEPTIC. I AM GOING TO BE OCCUPIED FOR THE REST OF THE DAY IN A SHORT WHILE AND HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR SHIT. ALSO, YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK AS YOU'RE JUST AS OBSESSED WITH ROMANCE IF NOT MORE SO THAN I AM YOU SHIPPING FANATIC. NOW SHUT YOUR MEOWING GAPPER AND LEAVE.**

**AC: :33 *ac refuses until her furrend gives her a reason as to why he is so busy that he can't even talk to her, otherwise she will not leave nor believe that he is as busy as he says he is* :(**

**CG: OH MY GOG, LEAVE! THIS IS NOT SOMETHING THAT CONCERNS YOU AND DEFINITELY IS NOT SOMETHING I'M GOING TO TELL YOU ABOUT. YOUR FEARLESS LEADER ORDERS YOU TO LEAVE.**

**AC: :33 *ac lightly sinks her claws into her furrends shirt* no!**

Karkat was becoming annoyed. This fucking cat girl didn't know when to quit, though that was already apparent in various things before now. Regardless he had to find some way to get her to leave otherwise she would assume he wasn't responding to be a giant nooklicker. True, he was tempted to do that anyway, but he still generally wouldn't as she was someone he could occasionally get along with due to their shared interest in romance. Yet, once again the world seemed to deny Karkat what he wanted as it was at that moment that Tavros came back.

**AT: oK KARKAT I AM, uH, READY. i'M, uM, STARTING UP THE APP.**

Karkat's ocular orbs widened in shock but then widened further in panic. Tavros had been dragged into that place because he was talking to him through messages. Nepeta was still talking to him now. Oh no…

**CG: NO! WAIT, DO-**

That was as far as Karkat got before reality started to warp from his husktop and cause him some disorientation. After a handful of seconds, Karkat reoriented himself and, fearing the worst, ignored Nitrams message to message Nepeta.

**CG: HEY, ARE YOU THERE?**

**CG: FUCKING AUTISTIC GIRL, ANSWER IF YOU ARE THERE.**

Karkat thought after several moments that his fears were unfounded, but alas they were proven true.

**AC: :33 *the mighty huntress slowly pulls herself up after...something brought her low* karkitty...?**

**CG: GOG FUCKING DAMMIT! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE! WHY CAN YOU NOT FUCKING LISTEN!? ALSO ENOUGH OF THE ROLEPLAY, THIS IS SERIOUS!**

**AC: :33 but what happened? i was fine one moment and then things started to...i don't kmeow. it felt like something was washing over my thinkpan.**

**CG: THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT. GOG DAMMIT, WHY DOES THE UNIVERSE HATE ME? LOOK, I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH THIS AND I HAVE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO THAT CAN'T WAIT, SO LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD YOU IDIOTIC CAT GIRL. YOU ARE TO STAY IN YOUR HIVE UNTIL I COME BACK TO MESSAGE YOU. DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?**

**AC: :33 what? why would i have to stay in my hive? is there a purroblem with going out? i can handle myself fine karkitty**

**CG: NO, SHUT UP. STOP EVERY SINGLE FUCKING THOUGHT YOU ARE CURRENTLY HAVING AND OPEN YOUR OCULAR ORBS AS WIDE AS YOU CAN. DO. NOT. GO. OUT. OF. YOUR. HIVE. THIS IS THE BIGGEST FUCKING ORDER I COULD EVER GIVE YOU. SWEAR THAT YOU WILL NOT GO OUT, OR SO HELP ME I WILL NOT TALK TO YOU FOR 6 PERIGREES.**

**AC: :33 ...ok you win. i will not go out of my hive. still don't s33 why i can't, but i kmeow that you wouldn't tell me not to without a reason. :(**

**CG: GOOD. I WILL BE BACK BEFORE THE SUN RISES, UNTIL THEN JUST…I DON'T KNOW. WATCH MOVIES OR SOMETHING. SO LONG AS IT DOESN'T CAUSE YOU TO LEAVE YOUR HIVE, I DON'T CARE.**

Karkat then stopped messaging her and quickly got to Tavros, who was wondering where he was, before they agreed to set off.

*elsewhere*

Nepeta Leijon starred at her husktop. She knew something was wrong. Even without…whatever it was, it was obvious from the way Karkat was acting. First, he was trying to get her to go away and not talk to her. That was how it was about half the time so it seemed normal to her. Then…she couldn't describe it. The world seemed to ripple like water from a droplet, with her husktop seeming to be the point of origin. Her thinkpan ached and throbbed causing her to be dizzy and feel like her skull was shifting through her skin. After a short while she got up and everything seemed normal. Then she messaged Karkat again and he told her to not leave her hive. That was really strange. Karkat knew what was going on, and he told her not to get involved. If it didn't annoy her, it would make her happy that he was trying to keep her safe. She also knew he wasn't going to actually ignore her for as long as he said. Maybe 4 perigrees at most. Either way she was now at war with herself. She knew she would likely be able to deal with whatever it was Karkat didn't want her to know about, but she also didn't want to make him furious with her. What eventually made her choose, is that she had a near instinctual feeling, something she's learned to trust as a huntress, that whatever it was…was dangerous, and Karkat was involved. So, she left her hive intent on tracking down Karkat and hopefully keep out of sight to find out what was going on.


End file.
